


'Nonnymouse

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: CAPTAIN SQUAD, M/M, Multi, Online Dating, Schizophrenic Oikawa Tooru, Tumblr Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Oikawa Tooru wasn't expecting an ask when he reblogged "If I'm your Tumblr crush send me a 'Hey fuck face'"





	'Nonnymouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dgalerab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgalerab/gifts), [carxies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carxies/gifts), [queenbree17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/gifts), [plantboycharms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantboycharms/gifts), [That1Scout](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=That1Scout), [Frenchibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/gifts).



> A much much better thing for those who inspire me (Minus TeaLovingTooru b/c notp)

It sounds like someone is banging pots and pans in the apartment upstairs, and Tooru knows no one has lived there for a couple months. There’s also music playing loud next door but people live there so Tooru’s not sure what to think of that.

Either way, he knows sleep isn’t coming anytime soon. Even though he had just finished exams and his head is pounding and his eyes are inexplicably dry, and his lips are chapped and his vision blurry and he can’t be bothered to focus his gaze.

Groaning, he rolls over and reaches next him to grab his computer.

Opening tumblr, he ignores the notifications from the old captains skype chat in favor of smiling at a post on his dash.

“If you are my tumblr crush, send me a ‘Hey fuck face’” reads the top of the post, and the reblogs are variations of *expecting an empty inbox* followed by the same person screenshotting an inbox full of variations of “Hey hey hey fuckface ;)”

And well, it couldn’t hurt to try.

Tooru presses the reblog button and adds *waits for an empty inbox*. He barely has passed one hundred followers, and doubts any of the are going to send an ask. He’s been posting a lot of fandom and mental illness stuff recently, and he’s been afraid the personal posts would make him lose followers honestly, but at the same time he doesn’t care.

He can’t control humans, there are so many variables it’s unnerving, so Tooru prefers to think of them as the unknown end result of the environment and topics of conversation and just accept that he doesn’t understand them.

He resumes scrolling through his dash, distracting himself from the death metal next door and the clanging upstairs with his headphones in, blasting nightcore.

His phone lighting up next to him reveals the notification “Anonymous asked you: ‘He-’”

Tooru blinks, surprised, he hasn’t gotten an ask before. He’s just a random space and mental health blog. After a moment of awe and surprise, he looks back at his laptop, dragging the cursor to the mail icon. For a moment he pauses, because what if it’s hate mail? It would suck and is unlikely, but not entirely impossible.

The moment passes and Tooru mentally shakes his head and clicks on the button.

“Hey there fuck face ;)” reads the message.

Tooru sits in surprise for a moment before a grin overtakes his features.

He’s no stranger to flirting and being flirted with, after all, he appears flawless. But he only has a few pictures of himself on tumblr, buried deep deep _deep_ down on his blog, untagged.

Also, the few personal posts he makes don’t hide his true nature, his meme reblogs show his sense of humor, and his aesthetic reblogs reveal his love for aliens.

This stranger likes him for _him_. Or at least, the him that has time to think out his sentences and shows his insecurities.

Although, the fake, gaudy, confident side of him is just that, a part of him and an essential part of his personality. Hopefully this person will understand that.

Exhaling, Tooru puts his fingers to the keyboard to answer the ask, vaguely noticing that they’re trembling. “OH MY GOSH SOMEONE ACTUALLY !!! I’m so??? HONOURED??? Haha This MADE MY DAY!! <3”

A day passes and Tooru can’t stop thinking about it. No one except Hajime even knows about it, and to think someone actually likes it? Amazing.

His phone buzzes from his pocket, probably from the captain chat.

Indeed when he fishes it out, Daichi had sent a short story.

**Dadchi**

So Suga (old vice cpt) is visiting my uni and he finally checked this notif from tumblr, started blushing, and ran into a pole. lol

**Kubro**

That sounds like something Kenma would do

**Dadchi**

<3 Tell them I said Hi

**Kubro**

I take that heart to be mine too

**Dadchi**

Yeah duh?

**Kubro**

…

**Precious**

Kuroo-san?

**Fuckacutie**

Ha I think you broke him Dadchi

**Dadchi**

Lol

**Snek** **Boi**

Did

**Snek Boi**

Did Papamura Dadchi, the old man, the grandpa of the group, say lol?

**Party Boi**

We taught him well

**Me**

*Wipes away tear*

Also when did you two get matching names? It’s cute, I’m not trying to hate

**Snek Boi**

When we finally moved in with each other

**Brokuto**

=D=D=D CONGRATSSSSS

**Kubro**

What got him blushing Dai?

**Dadchi**

This tumblr he follows answered his ask, from what I could see of the notif

**Dadchi**

Wasn’t supposed to say that, gotta dash

**Me**

*gasssppp* Dai-chan’s such a rebel!!!

**Snek Boi**

“We Taught him well” - **Party Boi**

Tooru laughs and exits skype with a smile, a rare genuine one, painting his features. Then he turns back to his essay.

Just the historical section to go! He thinks he deserves a break. As an author for his fandom since middle school, he finds essays pretty easy to write as long as he has information.

Standing up from the couch, he ignores the sudden white spots clouding his vision and the lightheadedness fogging his mind and the whisper of random conversation crescendoing in his mind, and carries his computer calmly to his bed through the fading madness as though nothing is wrong. After all, you never know who’s watching, and he is used to it.

Plopping down on the bed, he closes full screen and opens tumblr, Already mentally preparing what he’s going to say.

“Heyy~ To that ‘nonny who said I was their tumblr crush, every time I think about it I smile, so thank you for that! If you would ever like to message my off anon feel free!”

Although Tooru was nervous that the anon would hate him if he knew how flamboyant he is in real life, the option of ‘Nonny _knowing_ that is still better, because otherwise Tooru feels like he’s leading the anon on.

About ten minutes of screwing around on the tag of his otp looking for inspiration for his next fic when he notices the notification dot on the mail icon.

“Ohhh when you answered my ask I was so surprised and happy! I humiliated myself infront of my bff (╥_╥) I’m glad I made you smile!! I’ll message you off anon when I get the courage! No offence but you are kind of imposing to me. It’s just that you’re a _writer_. You create all these wonderful worlds and write for rarepairs and contribute while all I do is make silly gif sets and aesthetics for characters.”

Taking in a breath of excitement, Tooru begins to type. “Hello again angel! I’m sure your Bff’s laughter I’m assuming he/she/they laughed was good-natured! No offence taken! I actually get that a lot… especially in the sport I play hehe (^w^”). Before I was a writer I did less than you! You inspire others like me and make people laugh and smile with your gif sets! I know I look up gif sets of my ships when I am having trouble writing! Please don’t put yourself down. <3”

It was another day before Tooru got a message out of the blue. SugasSins is the tumblr, with a lot of prank advice, positivity, and of course the fandom they share.

“Hello there!,” reads the message, “you know me as anonymous ;) I guess I’ve gathered enough courage hehe.”

Practically vibrating, Tooru goes to the captains chat to get courage before he messages back.

**Me**

GUYS

**Brokuto**

Wait then ketchup is a smoothie

**Kubro**

Wtf bro. No.

**Party Boi**

Yeet Tooru-sama?

**Snek Boi**

I can’t believe ur still calling him that

**Me**

Stfu

**Me**

So this anon messaged me saying im their tumblr crush and they just messaged me off anon

Wtf do I do

**Kubro**

W8 wts you have a tumblr? Hit me the fuck up bro

**Me**

Wtf no my tumblr is ~my own glorious space~™

**Brokuto**

Wats the other tumblr dude

**Me**

Why should I tell you

**Fuckacutie**

So that we can scroll through it for you and warn you about things without you having o worry about reblog and like notifs

**Me**

I’ve already looked through their blog a bit

But fine

SugaSins

**Dadchi**

Lol really?

**Me**

Yee why?

**Dadchi**

U remember my vice cpt?

**Me**

Literal angel Refreshing-kun?

**Dadchi**

…

Sure

**Me**

Yeah XD

**Kubro**

XD

**Snek Boi**

U said his name was Suga like two days ago Dai-san

**Dadchi**

Yeah. Sugawara Koushi

That’s his tumblr

  _Oh. Oh my life. No way._ Was his immediate reaction. _He’s too pretty for me help._

**Dadchi**

So that’s why he’s been checking his phone all day.

**Me**

Imma message him

But

He erases

I don;t think

He deletes that as well

**Snek Boi**

Spit it out

**Me**

Isn’t he too pretty and nice for me?

Tooru’s finger hovers over the send button. Fuck it.

**Kubro**

Wat.

**Brokuto**

TOORU NO

**Dadchi**

Why would you think that?

**Ushiwakawaka it’s time for africa**

Although I am not on here often I would like to say

Oikawa you are very talented and, not to sound like I am ‘hitting on you’, very beautiful and determined. There is no one in a league higher than your own.

Wow. Okay. Although Tooru and Wakatoshi have never seen eye-to-eye, Tooru knows he is a very sincere person and a wonderful friend.

**Me**

Okay.

I can do this.

…

Thanks, Ushiwaka

 

Tooru takes a deep breath and returns to the Tumblr tab.

“Heyy~ I’m happy you finally got up the courage to message me! I guess we should get to know each other better. I’m Oikawa Tooru.” Yes, okay, Tooru is taking the coward's way out. But. Oh well.

**Dadchi**

Lol Tooru he just called me demanding your number should I give it to him

**Me**

YESSSS OML

WAIT NO

YES

FUCK

…

YES

**Dadchi**

K it is done.

 

Seconds later Tooru’s phone rings.

He clicks accept and brings the phone up to his ear with trembling fingers.

“Hey~”

And so began a great relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblrs are avien-writes and cheetahleopard !


End file.
